The Boy Next Door
by XcarternoelleX
Summary: What happens when Amy goes off to boarding school, and seems to be getting close with her new neighbour
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I have read a couple stories like this one I have had so many  
>ideas that wouldn't exactly fit into NF so I figured I would write another one <strong>___

Chapter 1

"Amy get down here!  
>If we don't leave now it is going to be dark before we even get there and I<br>don't really think you want to be hauling suitcases across campus in the dark"  
>Lou yelled from her place at the bottom of the stairs. No matter how bossy and<br>controlling my sister is I love her to death anyways, but even though I love  
>her doesn't mean I can't use my time away. "Hold on Lou I'm just making sure I<br>have everything I'm going to need" I said as I gave my room one more look  
>around for anything I might of forgotten. In couple of hours I would no longer<br>be waking up to the beautiful sunrise over my family's ranch, instead I would  
>be waking up to someone I have never met before and rushing across campus to my<br>days classes at Ridgepath Boarding school.

I finally decided  
>that I had everything I needed, grabbed my suitcase and headed down the stairs.<br>I hauled my bags into the kitchen to see Lou sitting at the kitchen table on  
>her laptop finishing up some last minute e-mails so some clients. "Okay Lou I'm<br>ready to go, we better get going if were still picking up Soraya" I called to  
>my sister as I headed out the farmhouse door and started loading my things into<br>Lou's car. Not too long after, Lou was outside climbing into the driver seat of  
>her car as I gave my grandpa a hug good-bye. Then I climbed in and we headed on<br>our way towards Soraya's house.

After exactly 2  
>hours and 13 minutes in the car Soraya and I finally pulled into the long drive<br>at Ridgepath. The landscaping in front of the main building was absolutely  
>breathtaking, large trees and thousands of flowers of every color, large marble<br>steps leading to the building where the guidance offices and the Dean's office  
>is located. The building its self was quite old, the building covered in vines<br>which gave it the authentic look along with the huge mahogany doors. Me and  
>Soraya turned around and collected our duffle bags and suitcases out of Lou's<br>car and said our good-bye, and before I knew it Lou's car is disappearing off  
>into the distance as me and Soraya head inside the building to get our room<br>assignment.

In the entrance of  
>the building there is a large Persian rug that looks so expensive I'm afraid to<br>even step on it. As me and Soraya head toward a grey hair lady, with glasses,  
>sitting behind a large desk, typing away at her computer. "Hello, were here to<br>get our room assignments" Soraya said quietly feeling like in such a silent  
>place like this she better keep her voice down. "Names?" the lady said to us<br>without even looking up from her desk. I look towards Soraya, "Uh Amy Flemming  
>and Soraya Martin, we made a special request to get roomed together..." I said,<br>voice slightly shaky, "Ah yes, you will be in dorm F, room number 57, but I  
>would like to inform you that do to the lack of girls signing up for this year<br>we have and uneven number, so you will be rooming with another girl I'm hoping  
>this won't be an issue" she said looking up from her computer ever so slightly<br>to look at me in the eye, but before I can even speak Soraya has already cut in  
>"No, that's no issue at all, well just be on our way to our dorm now thank you<br>for your assistance" and next thing I know I'm being dragged by my arm out of  
>the building, down the steps and towards the dorms.<p>

"Another roommate  
>might not be so bad, at least now well have another friend instead of just each<br>other right?" Soraya said as we reached dorm building F. "Soraya it will be  
>fine, its really no big deal at least we are still roomed together right?" I<br>said with a smile across my face, Soraya has been my friend for as long as I  
>can remember, actually she's my best friend and it's just like her to get<br>nervous about something that really isn't a big deal. As me and Soraya stop  
>outside of room 57 we take a deep breath and open the already unlocked door.<br>But before I know it I'm standing in the front hall of the most beautiful dorm  
>room I have ever seen, scratch that it was more of an apartment then a dorm<br>room. In the front hall, there was a little side table with a bowl that had a  
>pair of car keys in it and a bouquet of flowers and above that was a modern<br>looking mirror. Just off of that there was a door leading to a closet. The more  
>you walk down that hall way the more the apartment opens up, to the left the<br>was an arch way leading into a medium sized den that has a small white couch  
>with multiple colorful cushions and two matching arm chairs, a glass coffee<br>table, and a flat screen in the middle of a wall unit filled with movies,  
>books, and pictures. Up the hall a little more it opened up into a enormous kitchen with an island, stainless steel fridge and the far main wall was almost all completely glass.<p>

As me and Soraya took in the huge kitchen a auburn hair girl walked down a narrow hallway just off of the kitchen. "Hi, you must be Soraya and Amy, I'm Joni I'm your other roommate" she said with a smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a fitted purple v-neck, her auburn hair slightly curled with her bangs pinned off to the side out of her face. "Hi Joni, its really nice to meet you, I'm Amy and this is Soraya" I said pointing to my best friend who had just claimed her spot next to me. Soraya gave her a wave and a smile and then headed back to the front door to grab her bags. Joni gave us a smile " well it's nice to meet you guys to, I hope you don't mind the bit of decorating I already did when I got here, I got kind of bored so I thought I would try to make it a little more….hommie" she said with slight nervousness in her voice, " Oh no! don't worry about it the place looks amazing" I said looking around and taking it all in again, "Yea, it looks awesome, way better than anything me and Amy would of done on our own" Joni smiled with relief " Okay then, I'll show you guys our room" and with that Joni turned around and started heading down the hallway again, me and Soraya picked up our bags and quickly followed.

Joni led me and Soraya into a large room with three beds in it: one pushed up in the far corner under a large window, another in the opposite corner (the one you see right when you walk in) and the last one in the corner across from the first on next to a pair of double doors that I assumed was a closet. "Wow this place is huge" Soraya said gaping at the packed room of boxes that still had TONS of room left over, "You can say that again" I said agreeing with Soraya's valid statement. " Well the bathroom is right across the hall, ill leave you two to get un packed then maybe we can all grab dinner together" Joni said still standing in the doorway as me and Soraya walked over to our newly claimed beds. "Sounds like a plan" I said with a smile as I plopped down on the bed in the far corner and Soraya the one next to the closet. "Okay see you guys in…an hour "Joni said looking down at her watch, me and Soraya nodded in agreement and Joni turned and walked back down the hall to the rest of the apartment.

After me and Soraya, for the most part, were done unpacking, she headed for the bathroom to get herself ready for dinner. Seeing as I had 15 minutes left I decided I should call Lou and make sure she got home okay and to let her know I was all settled in. I walked out of the room only to hear the Tv on in the living room where Joni was and Soraya getting into the shower, I decided that it was to loud and headed down the rest of the hallway away from the kitchen, only to see a door with the bright, red letters above it that read _**EXIT**_ I pushed the door open and it lead to a fire escape. I sat down on one of the steps and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the house phone only to get the answering machine so I left message " Hey guys its Amy, I just wanted to make sure Lou got home okay and to let you know I'm settling in just fine, my roommate Joni is awesome and my dorm is amazing I can't wait for you guys to see it, okay well call me later, tell Spartan I love him and I miss you all already, love you bye" an then I hung up my phone and slid it into my hoodie pocket. I took a deep breath and sighed, taking in the campus around me.

I sat there for a few more moments before I heard the sound of footsteps, just figuring it was Soraya or Joni looking for me I stood up and headed for the door. "Don't worry, everyone misses home at first but trust me a week alone and you'll be fine" The voice made me jump and I looked up to see a brown hair boy standing above me one the fire escape. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, just thought I would say something you seemed kind of upset" With that he climbed down some of the steps and sat down on the steps so he was facing me. "I'm not upset I was just taking in the place, it's a huge change from where I live" I said looking away from him. "Ah, country folk? Yea we get quite a few here once and awhile, so what was it get sick of the country? Parents ship you off?" he said with a slight laugh. I looked down at my feet remembering how I made the decision a few years ago after my mom past away that once I was old enough I would go off on my own no matter where it was. I looked at him in the eye, and noticed the dark emerald green that they were "Does it matter?" I said with a slight crack to my voice "Hey, didn't mean to make you mad or anything I'm just the boy next door and was just curious" he said holding his hands up in surrender. "Oh well in that case. No, I made the choice on my own" he nodded his head "So what classes do you ha-" but he was cut off. "Amy?" it was Soraya "You ready me and Joni are starving!" I looked back at him and then towards the door "Yea I'm coming". I looked back at him "I better get going before my roommates kill me" I said as I started to walk away. "Talk to you later then? Amy right?" I turned around "Maybe, and yea I'm Amy" he smiled "I'm Ty, Ty Borden" I shook my head and smiled "Well then Ty, maybe ill see you, that is if my roommates don't kill me" we both laughed "See ya" I said shaking my head and headed inside. I walked down the hall towards my two waiting roommates, as I thought _'Yup this school was defiantly starting to grow on me' _while thinking back to that moment where I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

**A/N: OKAY I know I haven't written NF in forever but I got a new laptop cause my other one broke so that means I lost all the chapters I had writer but I was too lazy to re-write them right now so I wrote this new one instead but don't worry I will try to keep both stories up please review next chapter will hopefully be out really soon **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next morning remembering last night, going out for dinner with Joni and Soraya, checking out the rest of the campus, finding out where my classes are, turns out that I have every single one of my classes with either Soraya or Joni. I could tell that I was going to have an awesome year at this school and I could hardly wait for it to start.

I slowly got out of bed to find Soraya fast asleep but Joni already up and out of the room. I grabbed a hoodie from the end of my bed that I had thrown there last night before going to bed and walked out of our room quietly towards the kitchen. I saw Joni sitting at the table with her laptop pulled out as she munched away on an English muffin. "Morning" I said sleepily as I sat down across the table from her, "Hey, I hope I didn't wake you classes don't start for another 2 hours so I was going to let you guys sleep a little more" she said as she looked up at me while closing the lid of her laptop. "Nope don't worry about it, I didn't even hear you get up I was actually kind of surprised to find you not still in bed" I said with a laugh. Joni looked out the huge window of the kitchen over the campus "just nerves" she said sort of quietly. I could tell she was being completely serious "Hey, don't worry I'm nervous to. But just think we have first and last period together plus lunch so well start this first day together and end it together okay?" I said trying to make her feel better and less nervous, she looked up at me and smiled " Okay, hey let's get Soraya out of bed and get ready maybe we can go chill around campus a bit before class" I nodded and grabbed Joni's plate. "Okay, let's go" I said setting the plate in the sink and heading back towards the bedroom.

After 10 minutes of trying to drag Soraya out of bed, Joni and I finally got her up but of course the second she's up she claims the bathroom for half the morning so me and Joni have to deal with the things in our room to use. Joni ended up picking out a pair of blue, dark wash skinny jeans and a tight yellow V-neck. Seeing as we have an outlet and a curling iron in our room I gave Joni's auburn hair loose curls and pinned her bangs out of her face. I slide on a pair of black skinny and a red, Abercrombie pull over that my sister had bought me for my birthday, I'm usually not that into brand names but the sweater just happened to be really comfortable. Joni pulled my hair into a high ponytail and left my side bangs to cover my right, stormy grey eye. We both quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara and headed out to the front hall area to wait for Soraya.

Me and Joni waited another five minutes before Soraya finally appeared in front of us, wearing dark jeans a black tank top and a cute printed top over that. I slide my feet into a pair of brown ugg like boots, and slide my brown messenger bag farther up onto my shoulder. Once Soraya and Joni were ready we head out the door down the hall and onto campus.

The campus was overly packed, there was easily three times more then there was last night when we went out for dinner. Just seeing how many kids there was my stomach started to turn again, I had no idea why I was so nervous, I'm not the kind of person who gets nervous about things like starting school, or trying to make an impression. Me, Joni, and Soraya started to head towards the court yard just to see even more people so we made a quick turn and headed for a group of trees where I could see a small group of people sitting on and around a picnic table. As we got closer I recognized one of the guys as the guy from the fire escape, Ty. He looked up to notice me at the exact same time I was looking at him, we made complete eye contact so it wasn't like I could just turn my head and pretend I didn't notice him. "Hey! Amy right? Come over here for a second I want to introduce you to my friends". Soraya looked over at me, gaping and could read from the look she was giving me exactly what she was saying, _oh my God! He's so hot! And how does he know your name, oh Amy you have got some serious explaining to do later_ then Soraya looked back over at him smiling, then she suddenly grabbed me and Joni's arms and started dragging us towards the group.

"Uh, Hey Ty I'm actually surprised you remembered my name" I said trying to smile and let out a slight laugh so it didn't completely look like I was going to pass out. "How could I not remember my own neighbor's name" he said with a smile. "NEIGHBOURS!" Soraya and a brown haired boy both shouted at the same time. "Uh yea," Ty said looking between the boy and Soraya "Ben this is Amy and…" he stopped short. "Soraya" Soraya spoke up and then shot Joni a look, "Oh, yea I'm Joni" she said looking down at her converse.

"Amy, Soraya, and Joni just moved into the apartment below us, I met Amy last night when I went onto the fire escape to get away from you arguing with your Aunt on the phone, and Amy just happened to be out there to calling her family" he said giving me a smile. I just laughed at the look Ben was giving Ty out of the corner of his eye like Ty said something to us that was supposed to be kept a secret. "So anyways…" Ty said turning fully back to us "now that you've met Ben, my roommate, this is Scott," He said pointing to a Brown haired boy with kind of long, but not to long it was kind of a skater look. "And this is Steven" he said pointing to a taller boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you guys" I said with a friendly smile towards them and Joni nodded in agreement.

After getting to know the guys a bit, I looked down at my phone which had just recently started vibrating. It was a text from Soraya.

**I**_**'m telling you right now I shoty Ben, but not like it matters you totally have the hot's for Ty ;)**_

I just rolled my eyes and snapped my phone shut not even bothering with texting her back and that was when I realized the time. "Hey, guys when does homeroom start" I asked nervously not even looking up from the time. "8:30, why?" Ben said looking up from his conversation with Soraya to look at me. "Its 8:25! Guy's we really need to get going!" I said grabbing my bag as everyone scrambled to their feet and grabbed their bags. "Okay guys, I'll see you all later I have to get to Science its all the way on the other side of campus" Soraya said walking away. "Hey, wait up!" Steven yelled "I have that class too, ill come with you and Ben is right next door" Soraya smiled and her, Ben, and Steven all hurried off towards class. Scott looked at Joni, "What class do you have?" she pulled her schedule out "English, me and Amy have it together" Ty looked down at his too "Hey me too looks like we're all going to be spending a lot of time together" Joni looked towards Scott "You?" he sighed "Chemistry" but its not that far, want me to walk you to class, so….you know….you don't get lost" A huge grin spread on Joni's face "I'd really like that" and her and Scott were off."And then there was two" Ty said smiling. I just shook my head and grabbed his bag and shoved it into him laughing "Come on lets go I don't want to be late on my first day"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ty and I slid into class just as the final bell rang. I slipped into the seat next to Joni that she saved for me and Ty took the empty seat in front of us next to another guy. Our teacher ended up being late anyways, but the second she walked in she was down to business.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Polety and welcome to you're first day of English at Ridgepath. We have a lot to cover in the short period of time that we have, so I was not accept any excuses on why assignments are not completed and handed in on time. This is an advanced English class so if you came in here looking for an easy mark, you all know where the door is. Shall we get started?" The teacher turned away and started writing some basic classroom rules on the bored. I started digging around my bag to find my books and pens when I felt something hit my arm. I looked down to see a folded piece of paper on my desk and Ty looking back at me smiling. I laughed and grabbed the note as Ty turned away.

**So I already know my least favorite class….:P**

I smiled and rolled my eyes before I replied.

_Tell me about it…I never knew I could hate a class so much within the first five minutes :P_

**Like is she ever going to shut up she has been talking for almost an hour already just about the stupid "class rules"**

_Ikr haha well anyways what do you have after this?_

**Uhhh….Chemistry I think you?**

_Me to, gosh looks like you're stuck with me _

**Oh lucky me ;) okay ill wait for you after class and we can walk together.**

_Kay sounds good to me _

But before Ty could write back the teacher let out a loud, fake cough. "If you two are done passing notes back and forth, would you care to join me and the rest of the class again" she said directing her comment directly at me and Ty. I just looked down at my desk trying not to make eye contact. "That's what I thought" and she turned back towards the bored and continued explaining whatever she was talking about before.

When the bell finally rang for the end of first period, a rush of relief went over me. I gathered my things and went out into the hall to see Ty standing there waiting for me. "I don't think I can take any more information, its only been first period and my brain already hurts" I said rubbing the side of my head. Ty just laughed "Don't worry about it, the rest of the day will fly by. Hey, why don't we all get together tonight and go out for dinner or something on campus?" I smiled " Sounds great" I said grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "Put your number in, and ill text you after classes are done and we can figure something out " Ty took my phone out of my hand and typed in a series of digits. "There ya go" and h handed me back my phone. "Kay cool" we walked into class and I saw Soraya sitting at the back of the room with one seat saved for me but there was no seats even close for Ty to sit. "Sorry, I guess she didnt know you were in this class to" Ty just looked around the room until he saw a seat " Don't worry its okay, ill just sit with Evan, Ill see you guys tonight remember?" I laughed "Couldn't forget we talked about it like 5 seconds ago" he started to walk away "Text me later" I walked towards my seat and sat down next to Soraya.

"So why are you texting Ty later? You going on a date?" I shook my head. "No Raya, its not a date, were all going to go out on campus later and get dinner okay?" I turned my attention back to the front of the room. "Still at date" she whispered, as she faced the front of the room, all I could do was let out a slight laugh.

_I wish…_

**A/N: okay please review! I really need your input at this point (chapter 3) I have gotten only ONE review and that breaks my heart I love your guys opinions so it would mean everything if you could share them with me! So PLEASE review and more chapters will come, I swear it gets A LOT better in the next few chapters I promise.**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)

Hey everyone! im really sorry that i havent updated in forever but trust me im working on it! Something has been up with my Microsoft Word so im been having some issues with updating the next chapter but im going to try to get as much written as i can tonight so hopefully i can give you guys a chapter. But i have one favor to ask, i need your opinion on which story you would prefer i continue for a bit, Never Forget or this one. Because i have work and school i dont have enought time to constantly update both stories, but when i do have time i would like to know which one you would prefer to get a chapter for :) leave me a review or send me a privet message with your thoughts. PLease and thanks

-Carter Noelle 3 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I let out a huge sigh as the final bell rang. I looked over to where Joni sat next to me to see the same look of relief on Joni's face. I started to pack up my bag when Joni appeared at my side.  
>"I never thought this day would end, its only the first day and i already think this teacher hates me" Joni said with a slight whisper as she looked at their Art teacher from the corner of her eye.<br>I just rolled my eyes as we headed out of the class room " I don't think he hates you...i think he hates everyone, he just sat at his desk the whole time giving the class dirty looks" i said as Joni and I made our way out of the front doors. Across the court yard i could see Soraya, Ben, Scott and Ty and me and Joni started to head towards them.  
>Once me and Joni were close enough they all turned and we got a chorus of "Hey's" and "Hi's""<br>"I never thought today was going to end, these teachers are tougher then i thought them would be" Soraya said taking a drink from her water bottle, all i could do was nod in reply, the day had been so long i didn't even want to talk about school. I guess Ty could see my reaction on the subject and quickly turned back to everyone else.  
>"Hey guys why don't we all go out tonight and relax after how long of a day we all had" Ty said and everyone nodded in agreement. "Yea, that sounds fun but what do you guys want to do?" Matt asked.<br>" I don't know, go see a movie?..." Ty said throwing out his idea for what we could all do.  
>" Why don we take the girls out to town tonight, you know show them around and get to know each other better" Scott said while he sent a wink towards Joni, who just smiled as her cheeks went a bright red.<br>"I think that's a great idea!" Soraya said and Joni just smiled dreamily towards Scott.  
>"Okay then, how how about we meet here around 6? that's give us two hours as of now to go back to the dorms and get ready" Ben said looking down at his watch that he wore on his right wrist.<br>After a little more discussion on the plans for that night everyone headed off towards their rooms to get ready.  
>"Guy's, i have no idea what to wear, should i do girly?" Joni asked pulling a dress and a skirt from her closet, " or like tom-boy rocker look?" this time she pulled out bright colored skinny jeans and a band t-shirt.  
>"Joni, i dont really think it matters Scott is going to love you know matter what your wearing" Soraya said as she walked across our bedroom to Joni's bed and plopped down next to the huge pile of clothes that were there.<br>"You think so?" she ask kinda shy as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes. "For sure! So now that ive got you calmed down enough, what do you think Ben would like to see me wear?" Soraya asked picking up one of Joni's shirts and holding it to herself so she could see how it would fit and what it looked like.  
>"Personally, i think Ben would like to see you wearing your own clothes" Joni said with a laugh as she pulled the shirt out of Soraya's hands and ran out of our room.<br>"JONI! COME BACK! Please can i just borrow it for tonight!" she jumped off the bed and ran after Joni down the hall. As i sat on my bed i could hear playful screams and laughter coming from the direction of our kitchen. As i listened i couldn't help but laugh at my roommates childish behavior.  
>I got off my bed and headed towards my dresser which was located on the wall half way between me and Soraya's beds. I opened the bottom drawer and puller out a pair of dark blue, washed skinny jeans with light brown stitching. On top i wore a medium shaded purple V-neck, on my feet i had knee high chocolate brown boots, and my black leather jacket. I quickly grabbed a bobby pin off of Joni's side table and pinned my bags back and then applied some eyeliner and mascara. Im usually not to concerned with the way i look but to be completely honest i actually didn't look half bad, i actually looked good for once.<br>I walked out of our room and down the hall, noticing it was already 5:45 and we were suppose to meet the guys in 15 minutes. I walk into the kitchen to see neither Soraya or Joni in sight and i started to get curious.  
>"Soraya?Joni? you guys really need to cut it out and get ready or were going to be late!" i yelled looking into the den and down the hall but still not seeing anything. Until someone popped up from behind the counter.<br>"Is she gone?" It was Joni, she was slowly standing up from behind the island in the kitchen with a death grip on her shirt.  
>"Uh,yea i think...can you just go get ready?" Joni nodded and headed for the bedroom. i took a deep sigh and sat down on one of the stools at the counter while i waited for them, that is until i heard a scream from the bedroom. "AH! SORAYA GET OFF OF ME!" i quickly stood up and headed for the bedroom, enough was enough. When i walked in Joni is pinned to the floor with Soraya sitting on top of her.<br>"You guys this is ridiculous! .DRESSED!" i yelled but both of them just looked at me and Soraya didn't move. "Fine! i give! Soraya you can wear my shirt if you just get off of me!" With that Soraya took the shirt that Joni was offering her and stood up slowly with a huge grin on her face.  
>"Thank you, now get ready, we leave in five!" and i turned to leave the room. As i walked down the hall i could hear them both yell "WHAT!" and then start scurrying around the room to get ready. Five minutes later, Joni and Soraya walked down the hall looking great. Joni in a pair of yellow skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a black tank top and black, yellow and white plaid shirt un-buttoned on top of that. Soraya wearing a black skirt, flip flops and a white and black printed t-shirt she borrowed from Joni.<br>"Finally, now lets go" i said and we walked walked out of them room, down the stairs and towards the boys who were waiting for us only a couple meters away.

a/n: Okay, here you go. Was it worth the wait? probably not and im sorry! I really wanted to show the girls relashonship together in this chapter and i hope i did that well. In the next few chapter things are going to start warming up for some, almost all of the characters. So PLEASE review with your thought (Oh and FYI horses come into play in the next few chapters so no need for anymore reviews just about me needing to put horses in "P they are coming i promise!) Also PLEASE read my authors note i posted before this! i really need your thought on that! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Me, Soraya and Joni walked towards the boys who were waiting for us by the parking lot. It had been Ben's idea to take Ty's truck out into town. I could see Ty and Ben leaning against Ty's navy blue 1958 GMC apache with Ben standing slightly in front of them. I could see that all the boys had tried to look good to make a good impression on us girls. Ben was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly, not to baggy but they also weren't skinny jeans, and he was wearing a white polo and black tennis shoes. Scott on the other hand was almost completely opposite of Ben, he was in a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a pair of black high tops, along with a red an black plaid shirt. And then there was Ty, words couldn't even begin to describe how perfect i thought he looked, a pair of perfect fitting jeans, and a green and black stripped t-shirt, the green in his shirt really brought out his startling emerald green eyes on his feet were a pair of just plain black motorcycle boots.  
>As we got closer to the guys i could feel the air getting caught in my throat making it so i was hardly able to breathe. Why this was happening to me? that's a question i can not answer. Its just a couple of friends going out to celebrate their first day of classes, nothing more nothing less so i really should have no reason to feel this way, were all just friends even though its bluntly obvious that Soraya and Ben and Scott and Joni all like each other, but that has nothing to do with me because i don't like anyone...right?<br>"Well you girls look nice" Ben said as he walked over to meet us half way.  
>"Thanks,you guys don't clean up so bad yourself" Soraya smiled as she linked her arm through the arm that Ben offered Joni walked away to be with Scott, even though i was happy for my friends i kinda of felt like a third wheel.<br>"Okay, so we can take my truck into town, or we can take two cars" Ty offered "Uh, how about we take two cars in case people want to head back early, we can take mine" Joni said looking back at her small black car.  
>"Okay sounds like a plan, so who's going with who? Ill go with Joni" Scott said giving the red head a flirty smile.<br>"No way are you to driving in a car alone together, we'll come with" Soraya said pulling Ben along with her towards the car that Joni and Scott had already headed off to.  
>"Okay looks like its just us then" i said to Ty "Yup.."Ty said digging for his keys in his pocket, "I guess we'll just meet you guys down town then? In front of Starbucks?" Ty shouted towards waved a hand to him to let him know they heard and then the small car disappeared out of sight.<br>Me and Ty climbed into his truck and headed on our way towards town.  
>"This should be fun" I said trying to break the awkward silence between us.<br>"Yup, im glad we decided to do this Ames" he said facing to smile at me Ames? did he just give me a nick name? no one calls me anything other then my name. I thought as i looked at him giving him a weak smile in return.  
>"You alright?" Ty asked me giving me a worried look "Yea, its just been a long day that's all" i said looking out my window, and then the rest of the car ride was silent<p>After a few minutes me and Ty were pulling into a parking spot next to Joni's car infront of Starbucks.<br>"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Soraya asked, "We could shop and then find something to eat or if you guys are hungry we could eat first"  
>"I think we should shop first, i don't think any of us are that hungry yet" Scott said looking around at everyone and they all nodded in agreement.<br>"Okay shopping it is then" i said with a smile "OKay Amy you are coming with me and Joni we saw the cutest dress you could wear to our start of school dance and you need to buy it!" Soraya said tugging me down the sidewalk towards the shops with Joni close on her heels.  
>"What about the guys?" i asked. Soraya came to a quick stop.<br>"Fine, come on guys well find something for you to do while we force Amy into multiple dresses" she said with a smile as she started dragging me again but this time with the boys following closely behind.

After a short while we were coming out of a boutique with dresses for each of us. I felt so bad for the boys, seeing as they sat on a bench outside while we shopped so i promised them that the next thing we do they can pick.  
>"Well seeing as we get to pick now, i vote food seeing as you girls spent..." Scott said looking down at his imaginary watch " an hour and a half in there"<br>"That long! oh my gosh i'm so sorry guys!" i said looking down at the watch i was wearing "Its fine Ames, let's go before Mr. Cranky pants over here gets any worse" Ty said laughing as he shot Scott a look We started to head down the sidewalk towards a restaurant that Ben was leading us to. Me and Ty stayed behind Joni,Scott, Ben and Soraya trying not to intrude any private time they may be having together. As we were walking i noticed a small store that sold all different figurines and jewlary but one particular item in the window caught my eye. It was small silver charm bracelet with a horse shoe charm and a charm of a black horse on in that reminded me of Spartan. I stopped quickly to look at it.  
>"Whatcha looking at Ames" Ty asked seeing that i had stopped.<br>"Oh, nothing just this bracelet, the horse on it reminds me of my horse back home Spartan" I said remembering the the beautiful black horse back home that i missed so much.  
>"Really? You never told me you had a horse, my parents own a stable not to far from here we should go riding sometime" Ty said smiling i looked at him "Really? I would love that! it would really get my mind off of home"<br>"Well then its a date, how about Saturday?"  
>"A date?" i said with a smile "Oh! well...i don't know...its just..if you don't want it to be..." Ty said kicking a the ground while looking at some imaginary dirt on his shoe.<br>" No... Ty its okay, i would love to" I said smiling "Good," Ty said "Me to" and with that Ty grabbed my small hand in his strong one and we walked hand-in-hand quickly to catch up with the others.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!THAT TOOK WAY TO LONG AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE SURE THAT DOESNT HAPPEN AGAIN! but one huge favor to ask, i would love to know which story your prefer i continue writing for awhile...This one or 'Never Forget'? all opinions are greatly appreciated! 


	7. HEY THERE PLEASE READ THIS :)

So... itt update and that my writing is absolute shit in this story, like honestly the spelling and grammar makes me cringe so hard. I can say now I most likely wont have the patience for that.

For any of you that may be curious though I do still write :) and quite often at that. I have recently created a Wattpad account that I will be starting to post some of my original NON fanfiction work on and I would appreciate you guys checking it out! The user is xcarternoellex and my current work is called and I posted my first chapter of that tonight so check it out! I would still LOVE for you guys to private message me and talk to me on here about your love for stories or questions and such and who knows if im motivated I might do a little summary on where I wanted this book to go!

Feel free to message me on here, Wattpad or ANY of my social media which I will leave below :)

Twitter: xcarternoelle

Wattpad: xcarternoellex

Kik messenger: xcarternoellex

Tumblr: 1) .com and 2) .com


End file.
